(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-cycling, multi-functional massaging device, particularly a waistband-type massaging device with multiple sections and variable speed control.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
We are living in a society that is constantly changing, and the concept of "Time is Money" is built into our society. More and more people are always busy with their work and have no time for exercising. Sitting in the office for a long time makes their waist sizes grow larger and larger. In order to maintain their health, some people use belt-type vibrators to massage the body for increasing blood flow and promote health. However, these types of vibrators are usually secured and mounted on a machine and they are not portable to be carried around for use. They are relatively inconvenient and their massaging effects are very low.
There are a lot of massaging devices available nowadays, but most of these devices use a single motor to generate the vibration. Their effects are simple and most people do not enjoy using them. These devices cannot provide the effects that they are designed for. The inventor, after in-depth research in this area, has come up with a new design of a massaging device which provides multi sectional control, variable speed and automatic cycling of the vibrator.